Chaitanya Mahaprabhu puede haber sufrido trastorno bipolar o epilepsia
El siguiente texto fue enviado por un exdevoto ―que utiliza el seudónimo «Alok de Samarkanda», y que aclaró que no es psiquiatra ni psicólogo― a este sitio web Blupeados el 22 de abril de 2019. Publiqué el artículo en este sitio el 28 de abril de 2019. Al final del texto incluyo una respuesta de mi parte (del webmaster). [[Archivo:Chaitania_corre_por_las_dunas,_loco_(prema-unmada).jpg|miniatura|Caitanya corre por las dunas a orillas del océano Índico, cerca de la ciudad de Puri, exhibiendo un tipo de locura que sus seguidores denominaron «prema-unmada» (‘locura de amor hacia Kṛṣṇa’).]] Existen razones clínicas justificadas para sospechar que Caitanya Mahāprabhu (el Avatar Dorado), sufría un grave trastorno neurológico. Sus cambios radicales en el estado de ánimo (de la hipomanía a la depresión emocional) y frecuentes episodios convulsivos nos llevan a pensar en dos hipótesis: * la epilepsia y * el desorden bipolar. En el contexto de las enfermedades del cerebro, estas dos interpretaciones médicas se destacan frente a otras. Caitanya posiblemente sufría de epilepsia miniatura|Caitanya desmayado en Jagannātha Purī. Con relación a la epilepsia, se trata de una patología causada por el incremento anómalo de la actividad eléctrica de las neuronas, es decir, por una tormenta o descarga bioeléctrica masiva y repentina en algunas zonas del cerebro (o en ambos hemisferios). Las manifestaciones y síntomas del padecimiento dependen de la localización del foco epiléptico que puede haber durante la crisis. Entre los más notables, pueden citarse: * Alteración psíquica: delirios o alucinaciones y repentinas vivencias emocionales cargadas de una desmedida vehemencia (paroxismo frenético). * Alteración motora: espasmos violentos. * Alteración facial y en la coloración de la piel. * Alteración sensitiva: visual, sonora, olfativa y epidérmica. * Pensamientos insólitos de reverberación fantástica o sobrenatural. * Pérdida de la conciencia, parcial, transitoria o completa. Puesto que las alucinaciones forman parte de una modalidad epiléptica, es necesario saber que son percepciones sin objeto (el sujeto ve o escucha cosas que no existen fuera de él). Se trata de imaginaciones o delirios creados por el cerebro, y se experimentan con enorme fuerza e intensidad. Las alucinaciones pueden estar o no acompañadas de sentimientos extáticos, y en general, suelen aparecer durante las crisis del enfermo. La epilepsia en la Historia [[Archivo:Buscamos a Chaitania en Yáganat Puri, de Mahanidhi Swami - copia.jpg|miniatura|Caitanya baila extático delante de las deidades de Jagannātha, Subhadra y Baladeva. Tapa del libro Seeing Caitanya Mahāprabhu in Jagannātha Purī. Your mini guide to Purī (‘cómo ver a Caitanya Mahāprabhu en Jagannātha Purī, tu miniguía en Purī’), de Mahānidhi Swāmī.]] Es importante destacar que los antiguos griegos poseían una interpretación sobrenatural de la epilepsia: atribuían a los dioses las visiones, voces y alucinaciones de los epilépticos, por eso la llamaban enfermedad sagrada. Muy al contrario, en la Europa medieval cristiana, la epilepsia era vista como un fenómeno asociado con entidades oscuras del inframundo. Cientos de personas inocentes fueron estigmatizadas, torturadas y linchadas, acusadas de estar poseídas por el demonio. Pero la ciencia hoy ha pulverizado esa visión oscurantista, y nos muestra que la epilepsia no es sagrada ni demoníaca. Respecto al desorden bipolar, la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS), informa que no es un mal de nuestro tiempo ni exclusivo de un grupo social o racial, que lo podemos encontrar en todos los países y regiones del mundo. Por otro lado, historiadores de la medicina conjeturan que ―junto a otras patologías nerviosas―, siempre ha formado parte de la humanidad. En nuestros días, numerosos estudios identifican muchas de las características del desorden bipolar en diversos personajes célebres tan disímiles como: * san Pablo (10-67), religioso cristiano, fundador del cristianismo, * san Agustín (354-430), religioso cristiano, * Juana de Arco (1412-1431), miliciana y mística francesa, * Miguel Ángel (1475-1564), pintor y escultor italiano, * san Ignacio de Loyola (1491-1556), monje católico español * santa Teresa de Ávila (1515-1582), monja y mística católica española * san Juan de la Cruz (1542-1591), monje y místico español; * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1856-1891), compositor y pianista austríaco; * Gaetano Donizetti (1797-1848), compositor italiano de ópera * Francisco Goya (1746-1828), pintor español; * Robert Schumann (1810-1856), pianista y compositor austríaco; * Franz Schubert (1897-1828), pianista y compositor austríaco * Fiódor Dostoyevski (1821-1881), novelista ruso. * Gustav Mahler (1860-1911), pianista y compositor austríaco, * Vincent Van Gogh (1853-1890), pintor neerlandés, * Virginia Woolf (1882-1941), escritora británica, * Juan Ramón Jiménez (1881-1958) poeta español. La lista es amplia. Si el desorden bipolar y la epilepsia son tan antiguos como la humanidad, y se han identificado sus características en personajes tan disímiles, ¿por qué no aceptarlo en el caso de Caitanya Mahāprabhu? miniatura|Caitanya baila extático delante del rātha-yātrā del Señor Jagannātha. ¿Pero qué es el trastorno bipolar? Es un desorden químico cerebral, un desbalance de los neurotrasmisores que produce alteraciones del estado de ánimo. Tal enfermedad se caracteriza por los episodios maníacos y depresivos (tanto la euforia como la tristeza son patológicos cuando se exacerban). Los estados maníacos y depresivos se alternan). En el trastorno bipolar ocurre una alteración de los mecanismos que regulan los estados de ánimo, pues al estar descontrolados estos neurosistemas, el enfermo salta de la euforia a la depresión. Para que se entienda: el trastorno bipolar es un desajuste de los mecanismos bioquímicos y eléctricos que regulan la actividad cerebral. Este desbalance de los neurotransmisores genera ciclos de fluctuación anímica en donde se alternan los episodios de júbilo patológico y los cuadros depresivos. En resumen, se trata de una enfermedad del cerebro, un desorden que afecta a los pensamientos, al comportamiento y a la salud física, pero que no encierra ninguna dimensión misteriosa. Caitanya posiblemente sufría de un trastorno bipolar A continuación transcribo dos párrafos del libro Chaitanya Mahāprabhu, el Avatar Dorado, de Śrīla Bhaktivedānta Narāyaṇa Gosvāmī Mahārāja: ::Con la ayuda de una antorcha, Svarūpa Dāmodara y los otros devotos se fueron a buscar al Señor, y después de varias horas, lo encontraron inconsciente en el establo del templo del Señor Jagannātha. Su cuerpo trascendental estaba completamente transformado: Sus brazos y piernas se habían introducido dentro de su tronco, de sus ojos fluían lágrimas y de su boca salía espuma. Chaitanya Mahāprabhu, el Avatar Dorado, pág. 101 miniatura|Caitanya baila en el Pañcatattva (Advaita, Gadadhāra, Nityānanda y Śrīvāsa). Más adelante resalta: ::El cuerpo de Śrī Caitanya Mahāprabhu pasaba por diversas transformaciones: aturdimiento, temblor, sudor, palidez, llanto y ahogo de la voz. Inmerso en un júbilo trascendental, Mahāprabhu unas veces reía y otras lloraba, a veces danzaba y a veces cantaba. A veces se levantaba y corría de un lado a otro, y a veces caía al suelo y quedaba inconsciente. Los diversos éxtasis daban lugar a estados mentales contradictorios. La ansiedad, la impotencia, la humildad, la ira y la impaciencia eran como soldados combatiendo, y la causa era la locura del amor por Dios. Desde fuera, esos sentimientos tenían el aspecto de un intenso tormento, como si sufriera los efectos de un veneno. Caitanya Mahāprabhu, el Avatar Dorado, pág. 103 Estamos pues, frente a dos interpretaciones antagónicas del extraño comportamiento de Caitanya Mahāprabhu: * La interpretación sobrenatural: para los devotos de Caitanya, la causa de su locura era el amor por Dios: «El océano del amor estático por Kṛṣṇa es muy difícil de entender incluso para semidioses como el Señor Brahmā» (pág. 103). * La interpretación médica, que atiende a factores de naturaleza biológica. Los párrafos mencionados anteriormente del Caitanya Mahāprabhu, el Avatar Dorado son muy reveladores: encontramos indicadores en la descripción sobre dos potenciales males de Caitanya: * Una modalidad de epilepsia, la más severa, tratada hoy en día por la medicina, técnicamente denominada «convulsión clónica-tónica», caracterizada por la pérdida de la conciencia, el desmayo, los espasmos con sacudidas violentas y rítmicas de las cuatro extremidades, expulsión de mucha saliva por la boca (entre otros síntomas). * Un desorden bipolar, con sus diversas manifestaciones. La demencia «sagrada» miniatura|Caitanya abraza la Deidad de Kṛṣṇa. Llegados a este punto, es obligado hacer un alto para formular algunas interrogantes: ¿fue Caitanya una encarnación de Dios o un maníaco-depresivo? ¿Padecía un mal psiquiátrico? ¿Tenía estados místicos de trance o raptos delirantes anómalos? ¿La causa real de su locura era el amor por Kṛṣṇa o un desorden bioquímico cerebral? ¿Eran síntomas de éxtasis o de un trastorno bipolar? ¿Tuvo visiones de la divinidad o alucinaciones? Eufemísticamente, los hagiógrafos denominan sus exaltaciones como «demencia sagrada» para encubrirlas con un halo intocable de luz sobrenatural. Pero el hecho es que, a partir de sus mismos relatos, podemos observar cómo se alternan en su quejumbrosa e histérica vida las fases depresivas y maníacas: alucinaciones visuales y auditivas, ideación delirante, crisis vital, recurrentes impulsos suicidas, accesos de tristeza o de gozo exacerbados. Finalmente, debemos preguntamos: ¿qué relación guarda todo esto con su muerte? Sobre el fallecimiento de Caitanya miniatura|En la India, por razones no del todo claras, se retrata a Caitanya con rostro y manos de mujer. Una de las versiones acerca de su muerte dice que Caitanya había intentado suicidarse en algunas ocasiones, y hacia el final de su vida lo confinaron para evitar que se dañase ante sus recurrentes desmayos, ataques y depresiones. También existe la historia de haber experimentado una teofanía de la Verdad Absoluta estando frente al mar, y luego avanzar en sus aguas para dejarse ahogar (siendo milagrosamente rescatado por un pescador con sus redes). Es bien conocido que en estado de frenesí, Caitanya solía correr gritando el nombre de Kṛṣṇa, y podemos ver que en los últimos años, Śrī Caitanya experimentó fuertes brotes psicóticos que los autores vaiṣṇavas reseñan como «divina demencia» o «arrebatos de éxtasis». Pero lo cierto es que, en la fase de manía, los enfermos suelen tener ideas delirantes con fuerte contenido espiritual o místico, en donde la persona siente estar poseída por una fuerza superior. Mis breves indagaciones no pretenden ser de ningún modo conclusivas, pero representan un modesto paso fuera de las trilladas biografías autorizadas ―tendenciosas o hechas a modo―, por quienes usufructúan con la imagen de este personaje religioso bengalí. Alteraciones en las biografías de personajes religiosos (santos, mártires, avatares) Los movimientos religiosos, en su afán de expansión geográfica, han tenido siempre la imperiosa necesidad de ostentar un selecto grupo de santos, mártires, devotos insignes, avatares o voceros iluminados que promuevan la fe de su organización; y por tanto, carecen de todo escrúpulo a la hora de alterar sus biografías, de atribuirles prodigios o de inventar leyendas fantásticas que adulteran la verdad histórica. Bibliografía * Aamodt, Dra. Sandra; y Wang, Sam: Entra en tu cerebro. * Brailowsky, Dr. Simon: Las sustancias de los sueños. * Bunge, Mario: El problema mente-cerebro: un enfoque psicobiológico. * Bunge, Mario: Filosofía de la psicología. * Bunge, Mario: Filosofía para médicos. * De la Fuente, Dr. Ramón: Biología de la mente. * Gargantilla, Dr. Pedro: Breve historia de la medicina. * Hobson, Dr. Allan: Los sueños como delirio. Cómo el cerebro pierde el juicio. * Monteverde, Dr. Eduardo: Historias épicas de la medicina. * Rubia, Dr. Francisco: ¿Qué sabes de tu cerebro? * Rubia, Dr. Francisco: El cerebro nos engaña. * Rubia, Dr. Francisco: La conexión divina. * Sacks, Dr. Oliver: Alucinaciones. * Zehentbauer, Josef: Drogas endógenas. Comentarios Comentario 1 (respuesta del webmaster acerca del artículo) Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que escribiste. Desde que me alejé del movimiento (en 1998, hace 21 años) opino eso: que Caitanya era simplemente un ser humano que creía que era Kṛṣṇa con la mentalidad y el color de piel de Radharani. Todo ese vipralamba-seva (‘servicio en separación’, un amor más intenso que el sentimiento que se experimenta en presencia del ser amado) a mí me suena simplemente a depresión. Cuando yo era devoto, me sentía un poco preocupado o confundido con la perturbadora locura de Caitanya. No me parecía enternecedora o conmovedora. Kṛṣṇadāsa Kavirāja Gosvāmī no ocultaba que Caitanya estaba loco. El asunto es que estaba loco por Kṛṣṇa, y eso hacía de su locura algo deseable, como una meta para los devotos. En cambio a mí eso no me parecía algo deseable sino angustiante. Me costaba imaginarme esas escenas descritas en el Caitanya-charitamrita: Caitanya corría a lo largo de la pared de piedra desnuda en su habitación Gambhira, en el templo del Señor Jagganath, en Puri,Cómo me costó dejar de llamar «Jagganath Puri» a esa ciudad. No se llama así: se llama Puri a secas. y arrastraba con fuerza su rostro contra la piedra para lastimarse. Me dolía por él, me daba lástima, pero pensaba que eran pasatiempos en los que yo no estaba en condiciones de reflexionar. Sin embargo, aunque coincido con las ideas que expresas en este artículo, en general no estoy de acuerdo con publicar cosas así en este sitio web Blupeados, que se supone que es para devotos que ―debido a la evidente falta de avance hacia ningún lado― sienten que ya no están sirviendo a la Verdad Absoluta, sino simplemente están estancados, respirando y comiendo, apurando el tramo que les falta hasta la muerte. Sienten algo que los impulsa a salir. Uno debe ayudar a esos devotos a armarse de argumentos para convencer a su propia mente de que no son demonios al albergar críticas contra las imperfecciones del del movimiento, y al perder la fe en el «proceso de purificación». Es más que evidente que el canto del Santo Nombre no le funciona a nadie: los que eran buenos karmis después se convirtieron en buenos devotos, y los que eran karmis con alguna psicopatía no la corrigieron ni avanzaron hacia otra etapa: ahora son malos devotos pero que se han entrenado durante años para engañar a sus seguidores y bienquerientes. Me parece que lo que se publique en el sitio web debe presentar argumentos más potentes que los que tú presentas; argumentos irrefutables. * Para afirmar algo hay que tener más datos. Lo único que sabemos de Caitanya es lo que escribieron sus discípulos. * En general el tono del texto no me parece del todo científico-técnico. Creo que un lector devoto opinaría que pareces ser un lego que gugleó en Internet para investigar un poco el tema. * Realmente no estás agregando nada a lo que sabe cualquier devoto estudioso. Caitanya estaba loco, pero era Kṛṣṇa mismo sintiendo la locura de amor de Rādharāṇi, ¿cómo no volverse loco? * «Sobrellevó fuertes brotes psicóticos». Bueno, no sabemos si eran brotes psicóticos, eso es una afirmación peregrina. * Los devotos aceptan que Caitanya se fue volviendo loco con los años, eso no está en discusión. Lo que nosotros querríamos demostrar (y no podemos) es que Caitanya no era Dios, y por lo tanto su locura no era divina sino terrena. Ponerle nombres modernos en idioma español a la locura de Caitanya no agrega nada a los nombres en bengalí o en sánscrito que conocemos: * prema-madana (loco de amor), * māda (loco), * pramāda (loco), * unmāda (loco), * pāgala (demente), * asaṃjñika (inconsciente por el éxtasis), * unmadita (extático), * sa-roma-kaṇṭaka (con el vello erizado). Tú escribes: ::Una de las versiones acerca de su muerte dice que Caitanya había intentado suicidarse en algunas ocasiones, y hacia el final de su vida lo confinaron para evitar que se dañase ante sus recurrentes desmayos, ataques y depresiones. No, una de las versiones no: todas las biografías afirman lo mismo: que Caitanya era Kṛṣṇa creyendo que era Rādharāṇi: no quería vivir, quería estar con Kṛṣṇa y no sabía cómo hacer para obtenerlo. Defines a los devotos de Caitanya como aquellos que «usufructúan con la imagen de este personaje religioso bengalí». No estoy de acuerdo. Que los devotos mayores hayan perdido la mística y se hayan convertido en conferencistas profesionales y debatidores sofistas, que solo piensan en convertir al vaiṣṇavismo a personas ricas que los mantengan, no implica automáticamente que ellos vivan usufructuando con la imagen de Caitanya o de Kṛṣṇa. No es lo mismo. No, yo estoy seguro de que, en el fondo, hasta el más comerciante de los gurus cree en Kṛṣṇa y en Caitanya. Convencer y hacer nuevos bhaktas es su trabajo, así como otras personas son contadores u obreros de la construcción. Sin embargo yo no diría que simplemente usufructúan con la doctrina vaiṣṇava. «Los movimientos religiosos ... han tenido siempre la imperiosa necesidad de ostentar santos .... Carecen de todo escrúpulo a la hora de alterar sus biografías, de atribuirles prodigios o de inventar leyendas fantásticas que adulteran la verdad histórica». A mí personalmente no me cabe duda de que así se crearon todas las religiones que conocemos. Pero eso es solo una creencia mía: no tengo ninguna prueba que apoye mi afirmación. Me baso solamente en la percepción de la realidad que yo tengo: no hay cosas místicas ni milagros. Todo lo que en el pasado se consideraba de origen milagroso o divino, a la larga hemos descubierto su origen no sobrenatural. Cuando los arios afgano-pakistaníes de principios del II milenio a. n. e. ―los que compusieron el Rig-veda― veían con espanto cómo un rayo del cielo partía en dos un árbol o quemaba vivo un caballo, ¿cómo no pensar que era el dios Indra, con su pistola de rayos vajra? ¡Eran personas ignorantes de toda ignorancia! Un niño de sexto año de la escuela primaria tiene información más veraz que los más grandes sabios de esa época, que no sabían nada prácticamente acerca de nada. De hecho, todo lo que sabía Leonardo da Vinci ―por poner un ejemplo― acerca de la realidad, entra en diez artículos de Wikipedia. (Cuidado: no se debe confundir inteligencia con cantidad y calidad de información). «Los movimientos religiosos, en su afán de expansión geográfica, han tenido siempre la imperiosa necesidad de ostentar santos». Las personas religiosas no creen en Dios por un afán de expansión geográfica. Creen porque creen, porque sí, porque está en la naturaleza humana el creer en cosas invisibles, en curaciones mágicas, en leyendas acerca de que antes las cosas eran mejores que ahora. Eso de creer que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor es criticado con fino humorismo por Woody Allen en la película Midnight in Paris (Medianoche en París, 2011). ¿Te parece bien que publique mi respuesta debajo de tu texto? Saludos cordiales, Kukarācānanda Godāsa (webmaster) Comentario 2 (del autor del artículo): la India es la tierra de la manipulación Mi admiración y respeto a los blupeados. Son muy conmovedores los testimonios de exmiembros de la comunidad Hare Krishna (los podemos encontrar en Internet) que, desengañados luego de muchos años, y tras haber consagrado una parte significativa de sus vidas a la organización, decidieron abandonarla. Hay que decirlo: India ha desarrollado a lo largo de su historia milenaria procedimientos ingeniosos de control humano y generado un supermercado de cultos religiosos. Este maltratado país ha sido, desde tiempos remotos, una tierra de maestros de la manipulación social, de la seducción mental; un laboratorio donde se han experimentado, calibrado y pulido diferentes métodos para manipular a la gente. ¿Por qué grupos religiosos como los Hare Krishna menosprecian la investigación académica y el trabajo arqueológico de campo sobre sus verdaderas raíces históricas, así como el ejercicio del pensamiento racional crítico? ¿Será porque representan grandes peligros y amenazas para su doctrina? Śrīla Prabhupāda pertenece a una sampradaya que es una tradición dogmática, autoritaria e intolerante: * Dogmática, porque sus enseñanzas requieren de una fe teológica para ser aceptadas como revelaciones divinas. * Autoritaria, porque invoca una transmisión sagrada para imponerla. * Intolerante, porque desprecia el escrutinio libre y crítico de su obra literaria. Desde la óptica de la psicología social, esta clase de pensamiento irracional y oscurantista es el espacio donde se crean múltiples gérmenes culturales que luego se difunde e invaden el alma de los pueblos, avasallándolos. Frente a tal escenario, podemos observar que los antepasados de Śrīla Prabhupāda, la elite de los "iluminados védicos" ―en connivencia con la casta política y guerrera de los kṣatrīyas― fueron gestando con el tiempo una mítica realidad indemostrable y la presentaron gradualmente como un hecho sólido e irrebatible. Si los fieles incondicionales de Śrīla Prabhupāda se alejaran un momento de su rectoría paternalista para realizar una indagación autónoma e independiente del corpus doctrinario, se llevarían grandes sorpresas, podrían llegar a conclusiones como estas: * que el bhakti yoga es un método sutil de control humano que utiliza la devoción como medio para infantilizar y esclavizar a sus miembros; * que en el nombre de un objetivo trascendental convierten a las personas en seres cosificados para ser usados; * que es un "sistema espiritual" diseñado para transformar a los individuos en obedientes lacayos al servicio de una quimérica divinidad, inventada para lucrar con ella; * que ISKCON (Sociedad Internacional para la Conciencia de Krishna) es una empresa de negocios con una obsesión patológica (mórbida) por el control de la sociedad humana; * que los artífices históricos del bhakti yoga han aplicado su retórica de la sumisión, su inteligencia y astucia, para convencernos de sus elaboraciones mentales orientadas a producir un ejército de manipulables cobayas. Para finalizar, merecen nuestro reconocimiento el creciente número de valientes devotos que han tenido el coraje de analizar las múltiples anomalías en ISKCON (Sociedad Internacional para la Conciencia de Krishna), de escuchar las dudas propias, de denunciar a la organización y de renunciar a ella. En algún sitio he leído que Śrīla Prabhupāda predijo una vez que el 99 % de sus discípulos abandonarían el movimiento. Pienso que en la era de internet es algo que ya está ocurriendo. Saludos cordiales, Alok de Samarkanda 1 de mayo de 2019 Comentario 3 (del autor del artículo): los hare krishna no debaten su doctrina con verdaderos eruditos Mi afecto para los blupeados. ¿Por qué los predicadores profesionales y los líderes del grupo Hare Krishna ―que son tan ilustrados en el Bhagavad-gita, el Srimad-bhagavatam y demás escrituras de su linaje― no participan en eventos internacionales organizados por la American Oriental Society (Sociedad Oriental Estadounidense) o la American Association of Asian Studies (Asociación Estadounidense de Estudios Asiáticos)? ¿Por qué los devotos no publican artículos científicos en revistas como Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society (‘revista de la Sociedad Asiática del Rey) o The Journal of the German Oriental Society (‘la revista de la Sociedad Oriental Alemana’)? Allí podrían ser interpelados por los doctos en sánscrito, filología, historia y literatura antigua de la India; las enseñanzas del movimiento vaisnava podrían ser evaluadas por especialistas en el estudio de las religiones del sur de Asia. Deberían hacerlo, pues aun cuando no estuvieran intelectualmente calificados tendrían la garantía de salir victoriosos al contar con la imbatible asistencia personal de Krishna, la Verdad Absoluta. ¿Y entonces? La respuesta es: por temor a quedar exhibidos como sectarios. Estos "gurus" y "acaryas" exponen ante públicos occidentales (en sus templos, o en centros educativos y salas para eventos culturales) que no están versados en el hinduismo, porque los pueden engañar fácilmente. El bhakti es la ingeniosa fórmula diseñada para colonizar a las personas inocentes, convirtiéndolas en obedientes lacayos al servicio del maestro espiritual (el representante de Dios). Tanto la figura de Krishna como toda la literatura devocional del vaisnavismo se generaron para tal objetivo. Esta doctrina del bhakti ha sido un vehículo efectivo que permite controlar la vida de los individuos, y en donde se utiliza una deidad fabricada en el pasado lejano de India, Krishna (un dios que fue creado como personaje de la obra épica Mahabharata). Saludos cordiales, Alok de Samarkanda 5 de mayo de 2019 Notas Enlaces útiles Páginas en este sitio, ordenadas por fecha de actualización: * Inicio, página principal e índice de contenidos de este sitio web Blupeados. * Caitanya Mahāprabhu puede haber sufrido trastorno bipolar o epilepsia (esta página); artículo publicado el 28 de abril de 2019. * Abuso infantil, acerca del abuso sexual y violaciones de los niños en los gurukulas (escuelas Hare Krishna, creadas por Śrīla Prabhupāda); artículo actualizado el 26/09/2004 (28 kB). * Antihistoricismo, la arqueología contra los mitos sobre Kṛṣṇa (12 kB). * «Filosofía» horrible, algunas preguntas sin respuesta. Y algunas respuestas (15 kB). Si desea quejarse o dar su opinión acerca de estos temas, escriba un comentario al final de esta página, o escríbanos un mensaje privado a nuestra dirección de correo electrónico (email): blupeados@hotmail.com Esta página fue creada el 28 de abril de 2019.